Main Characters
These characters are the most important people to Yandere Simulator's plot. Some of the main characters are not implemented yet. ' Ayano Aishi :''Main Article: Ayano Aishi Ayano Aishi, also known as Yandere-chan, Ayano, or Yan-chan, is the main character of Yandere Simulator. Her job is to eliminate all rivals before the week's current rival can confess their feeling to Senpai. If Ayano does not successfully eliminate the rival or manage to ruin five rival interactions with Senpai before Friday, said rival will confess her feelings to Senpai, and he will accept them. Ayano will become heartbroken and receive a Game Over. YanChanPortaitWithoutHeadShadow.png|Ayano. Senpai :Main Article: Senpai Taro Yamada, more commonly referred to as Senpai, is a main character of Yandere Simulator. He is Ayano's love interest and obsession. She can only confess her feelings to him after all ten rivals have been eliminated. However, her confession won't be accepted if her reputation is below -100, which will result in a Game Over. If Ayano does not successfully eliminate the rival or manage to ruin five rival interactions with Senpai before Friday, said rival will confess her feelings to Senpai, and he will accept them. Ayano will become heartbroken and receive a Game Over. SenpaiRecent.png|Senpai. Info-chan :Main Article: Info-chan Info-chan is a main character in Yandere Simulator and Ayano's main source of assistance. Males and females alike give her money in exchange of panty shots of female students. Info-chan can give Ayano all the information she has on an NPC if she is sent a picture of their face. If Ayano sends her panty shots, Info-chan can provide other services, such as Schemes and Drops. Info-chan will not be in 1980s Mode. InfoStat.gif|Info-chan. Ryoba Aishi :Main Article: Ryoba Aishi Ryoba Aishi is a main character in Yandere Simulator and Ayano's mother. She is also a yandere and will be the protagonist of 1980s Mode.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642915683328638977 She will not appear in Story Mode for 10 weeks,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/621143959121735680 as she is hunting down The Journalist.Basement Tape #10 The Basement Tapes explain more of her backstory. Froondly.png|Ryoba Aishi. Ayano's Father :Main Article: ''Ayano's Father Ayano's father is a main character in ''Yandere Simulator and Ryoba's husband. He is also Ryoba's senpai in 1980s Mode. He will not appear in Story Mode for 10 weeks to assist his wife in chasing down The Journalist. The Basement Tapes explain more of his backstory. YanChanDad.PNG|Ayano's father. Rivals :Main Article: Rivals Every week during the 10 weeks in the game, a new female student will fall in love with Senpai and become Ayano's rival. It is Ayano's goal to eliminate the rival before Friday of each current week. There will be one rival per week.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353542453342208 If she fails to do so, her rival will confess her love to Senpai and Ayano will be left heartbroken. The only exception to this is Hanako Yamada, who won't confess her love to Senpai: instead, she will make him promise to never date, so that she may have all of his attention. '''Rivals have not been fully implemented yet, but when they are, the first girl planned to rival for Senpai's affections is Osana Najimi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661279626191200256 OsanaJuly182019.png|Osana Najimi. Amai Odayaka FULL.png|Amai Odayaka. Student_34HD.png|Kizana Sunobu. Oka Armband March152018.png|Oka Ruto. Asu Rito Full.png|Asu Rito. Muja Kina FUll.png|Muja Kina. Mida Rana Full.png|Mida Rana. Osoro Shidesu Full.png|Osoro Shidesu. Hanako Yamada Full.png|Hanako Yamada. Megami Saikou Full.png|Megami Saikou. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Students Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Males Category:Interactive Category:Akademi High Students Category:Rivals Category:Killable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Playable Characters Category:Customizable Category:Noninteractive Category:1980s Characters Category:Former Students Category:Adults Category:Club Leader